


Tenth Day- Garland and Christmas Lights

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 12 Days of Chuck [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tenth Day- Garland and Christmas Lights

  
Biting your lip, you moved to where Chuck was relaxing in the living room. He had his feet on the coffee table, watching television. You were somewhat nervous, but that only added to your excitement. Without warning, you straddled his lap, lacing your fingers behind his neck. Your forearms were resting on his chest. His blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as he licked his lips. “Can I help you?” He smirked, resting his hands on your thighs.

“Actually, you can.” You grinned, kissing him gently. “You’ve been so into this Christmas thing that I thought I’d put a little thought into it, too.”

His face lit up. “Really?”

You nodded. “I want you…” Your fingers trailed from behind his head, through his beard. “To take me into our room…” Judging by the feeling between your legs, he was enjoying this. “Enjoy watching me strip for you…” You grinned. “And then tie my hands above my head with colorful Christmas lights.” Your fingers brushed over his bottom lip, causing him to kiss them. “And then, I want you to have your way with me, with only the light from my bindings.”

His eyes darkened slightly at the thought, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. “Go get ready for me.” His tone was firm, and you knew that if they hadn’t been, your panties would have been soaked now.

* * *

Once you were bare, you stood next to the bed and waited. The air had just enough of a chill to it that your nipples stood erect while your arousal could be felt on your thighs. You could hear his footsteps coming down the hall towards your shared bedroom, your heart rate picking up slightly, curious to see what he would do to you.

Chuck walked in silently, shutting the door behind him. The air around him was full of lust, and authority. He almost never pulled the God card, or anything close. However, in times like this, you knew he would. It was like your catnip, your little treat. “Lay on the bed. Hands above your head.” He ordered you, his eyes trailing over your exposed skin.

“Yes, my Lord.” You breathed, moving to how he wanted you. Chuck moved towards you, stalking you like a predator. Once you were in place, he snapped up a string of colorful Christmas lights and smirked.

Slowly, he tied your hands together, to the headboard. The speed at which he was going was to tease you further. Goosebumps covered your body, only for him to trail his fingers over your collarbone, down the middle of your chest, just to stop at the top of your slit. You whimpered, trying to roll your hips towards him. “Patience.” He warned you, giving your thigh a light slap.

Licking your lips, you swallowed. “I’m sorry, my Lord.” You managed as you watched him remove his clothing. His eyes locked on yours, making you feel exposed. And you were enjoying every minute of it. Snapping his fingers, he had some silver garland in his hands, the only thing lighting up the room were the colorful lights around your wrists. This was the most creative and out there thing that you’d ever done, and the most erotic.

The tip of the garland brushed your chest, just barely. Your back arched as you bit your lip. “I must say, I’ve never thought of using Christmas decorations for this.” He chuckled as you whimpered, needing to feel him. Trailing the garland up your legs, Chuck licked his lips as he watched it brush the top of your slit.

“Please, my Lord.” You pleaded quietly. “Touch me.” His eyes locked with yours before the garland fell from his hand, catching the light as it moved. It coiled on the floor like a snake, unmoving.

Chuck stroked himself as he walked to the bed. You could see the pre-cum on the tip of his cock, making you rub your thighs together. He moved to kneel between your legs, his eyes devouring your. You had expected him to rest on his stomach, his beard rubbing your thighs as he made you scream his name. Instead, his hands slipped under you, lifting your hips to him. Looking up at him, your breathing quickened slightly.

His tongue flattened against your clit, licking against it. Wasting no time, he thrust his tongue into you, worshipping your pussy like a starving man. His nose rubbed your clit as his tongue continued to fuck you. His beard burned your skin, a promise that you would be feeling it long after. Throwing your head back, you cried out for him, your body being filled with bliss. Your back arched, Chuck groaning at the sight.

He lowered you back down, allowing you to catch your breath before he turned you to lay on your stomach with no effort at all. The lights that bound you simply twisted. Chuck moved so he was holding himself up with one hand, the other lining himself up with your entrance. As he entered you, his chest was flush with your back.

“Oh, wow…” You breathed, feeling him so deep inside you. He pulled out almost all the way out and slammed back in. “CHUCK!” You screamed his name in pleasure. Chuck continued his pace, nipping and kissing your shoulder, enjoying how your heat felt wrapped around his cock.

Feeling you begin to tense, he groaned. “You take my cock so well, sweetheart.” He said through gritted teeth.

Your eyes were closed as your whimpers and moans became more high pitched. Arching your back slightly, you pushed your ass up into him as much as you could. “Right there!” You gasped moments before clenching around him.

Chuck’s forehead dropped between your shoulder blades as he felt you. That, paired with the way his name sounded threw him over the edge. He kept himself as deep as he could go, both of you moaning as he filled you. “I love you, Y/N.” He smiled against your back, slowly moving off of you, snapping the lights away.

Smiling as he pulled you to his chest, you stretched. “That’s a tradition I can support.” You grinned.


End file.
